His girls
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: Beck reflects on the most important females in his life. Strong Bade influence. Inspired by a pic on the slap.


There are three girls that Beck's life revolves around. The first and most important is his girlfriend, Jade. She's deep and complicated, and not nearly as mean as she wants people to think she is. She's always the strong one, always letting people lean on her sarcastic commentary and subtle reassurance, and he wants to be strong for her so that she doesn't always have to. She hates flowers and pink and all things of the sort, but she is still undeniably feminine and incomparably beautiful. He has this urge deep inside his heart to take care of her, to protect her from anything that might cause her harm. Sometimes he lets those protective feelings morph into thinking he's in charge of her. He didn't even know he had control issues until she brought it out of him.

That's what she does, she brings his demons to the forefront so he can fight them, and she brings his talents there too so he can nurture and practice them. It's one of the many reasons why he needs her. She pushes him when he's lazy and fights for him when he's too non-confrontational for his own good. She picks him up when he's down and brings him back to earth when he gets cocky. She's everything he isn't and everything he needs.

The second girl he lives for is possibly the exact opposite of the first. She's sweet and bubbly, living in her own world of sparkles and unicorns and fairytales. She's strong in a completely different way than Jade is. She goes down easily but she gets back up so quickly it'll give you whiplash. She's older than she looks, and smarter than she acts. She's perfectly docile and completely harmless until someone hurts the people she cares about. She would kill for anyone she considers a friend, but she lets people walk all over her. That's why she and Jade make such good friends, because Jade will kill anyone that dares take advantage of Cat's generosity.

Cat would give up everything she has to help a complete stranger, and that's why he needs her. She cheers him up when he's having a bad day. She makes him laugh when he's too angry to speak. She can also give a very potent wake-up call when he's being domineering or just an idiot. She's a ray of sunshine and a slap upside the head, and life wouldn't be nearly as good if she wasn't in it.

The third, most recent, and least powerful of his attachments is the golden girl that you just can't help but love. He takes her side too much, and he's not sure why, because his love for Jade makes his care for Tori look infinitesimal when compared side by side. Maybe it's because Beck just can't look at Tori and see anything but blinding innocence, while Jade is powerful and gruff. Tori is, for lack of a better word, spunky. She has a toughness that goes right along with her cuteness, and temper that's slow to burn but explosive, none the less. Like his other two girls, he wants to take care of her, shelter her from the world and its atrocities.

She doesn't let people push her around, as proved when she stood up to Jade, but her version of revenge isn't as devastating as Jade's and it doesn't blind side you like Cat's. If what Tori is to him can be labeled, than she's his little sister. Maybe if Jade didn't exist there would have been something more, and maybe if he'd never met Cat she could've been his best friend. If Tori had never come into his life it would be… duller. She really does make things shine.

Lane had asked him once, for some random reason, who meant the most to him out of anyone else. The answer that left his lips was instinctual and immediate. Of course it was Jade, it would always be Jade. Jade was his soulmate, his other half and his reason for existence.

Lane had looked surprised, like he thought Beck would have a different answer. Maybe say his mom or his dad; or someone he'd known his whole life.

No one would ever top Jade, no one but Jade would ever top Cat, and only they would ever top Tori, but they did so with ease.

If Tori died, he would cry, he would grieve intensely but he would get over it. If Cat died, he would be devastated, nothing would make sense and there would always be a piece of her in his heart, but he would eventually move on and be happy. If Jade died, than so did he; maybe not physically, but Beck would cease to exist. His body would still be around but his soul would be off wherever hers was.

All three of his girls had taught him different things at different times, but all together they had instilled a respect for their entire gender, and not in a (purely) physical way.

He saw how they filled in the gaps that no one had even known were there until they came along. He watched them plot, and work behind the scenes to make things shimmer and shine. They transformed everything they touched and made things better just by existing near them.

His girls showed him that a woman's tiny nudge could be more powerful than an army's most powerful attack. A well placed pout could get things done faster than a gun to the head, and a perfectly timed raise of the eyebrows could strike fear into the hearts of the fearless.

Beck finally understands the saying, "Behind every powerful man is a good woman" his happened to be the one rolling her eyes, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
